Starsong
by White Reflection1
Summary: Set 300 hundred years in the future, the Digital Destined digimon are called on once again to help a team of new kids in the fight to avenge their Earth.


Starsong

Starsong

PART ONE 

From the author: Hey folks, welcome to Starsong. Sorry I haven't written in a long time, this is to make up for it!   
Email: tux_man19@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: The only thing of this story I own is my plot. I don't have ownership of Digimon. Sorry.   
Rating: PG! Yay! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the year 2302, the human race has grown and made many advances in technology. Yet they also have become unfavorable in the eyes of the Supreme Beings, the most perfect race whom think they rule the universe with their gleaming metallic bodies. Their special gold bodies possess the power of the gods, and they do whatever pleases them. 

~We have come to destroy you~ 

The wind ruffed though a blond teenager's wild hair. He squezzed the shoulder of the auborn haired girl next to him. She shivered slightly; the voices reverberated though everyone on Earth's soul. He also put his other hand on his young brother's shoulder, who looked like a carbon copy of his older brother. The younger brother looked up at his idol, and saw the face was darkened by imending doom. It scared him. 

~You are not pure enough to exist in the universe~ 

A young girl with chestnut hair was frantically stuffing a pink suitcase as big as a king-sized bed with items of immense value to her. This girl was softly crying and mumbling to herself. She picked up a framed picture and glanced into the eyes of a young man with wildly tossed dark hair. Sighing, she pushed it into the bag. 

~We have seen most of this galaxy, the Sol system, and you are the filthiest creatures to inhabit it~ 

The young man in the photo was running around a spacious apartment. He was dressing his little angel of a sister, who at the time had tears streaming down her red cheeks; packing backpacks full of clothes and food; and keeping both his parents from doing anything crazy in this time of mayhem. His feelings were welling up inside him. He couldn't remove the lump from his throat, no matter how many times he swallowed or tried to clear it. 

~We are the Supreme Beings, dedicated to the cause of purifying the universe~ 

"Koushiro! Koushiro! We're boarding the ship now." A young kid with spiky red hair slung his pack over his shoulder and picked up his laptop. The woman that called led him up a steep ramp. "They're calling preliminary boarding. Let's go." Koushiro took one last longing glance to the Earth where he had lived all his life, and then pushed past his mother so she wouldn't see his watering dark eyes. 

~Your dirty race has bloodied its hands again and again~ 

An older teenager pushed his blue hair back from his face. Sighing, this guy picked up a few bags and handed them to the attendant in front of the ship. "Jyou, your mother and I are heading to our quarters." Jyou only nodded to his parents, who boarded the ramp with his older brother. Jyou looked up at the skyline of Tokyo, which wouldn't be there for much longer. He shook his head sadly. 

~Wars, international espionage, poverty, weapons of global destruction. The latter should be in reserve for smarter beings that know when to use them~ 

The auborn headed girl and her company of the brothers she was with had made it to the airport. This was the last time they would see their precious home. She sobbed quietly as her, her mother, and the brothers' family was loaded onto the ship. This was it. The chestnut-headed girl had met up with the messy dark haired boy. Together they had also found their way to the airport. They were boarded onto the space ship. 

~Your Day of Judgment has arrived. This is truly the end for you humans~ 

The space ship that the Tokyo group powered up its boosters and the countdown began. The crew and passengers were strapped into the seats. _5...4...3...2...1..._The main thrusters came online and blasted the ship from the Neo Tokyo Airport into the atmosphere. 

~Power the energy blasts. Target the humans' supplies of nuclear weapons.~ 

Meanwhile in the Digiworld... 

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon. You have been called forth once more to accompany eight humans into the voids of space." 

"Gennai, is this somehow connected to the weird happenings in the Digiworld?" 

"Yes my young Tentomon. As always I will miss your intelligence. All the digimon that have been running around crazy, and the landscape going haywire are connected. You see, a race of Supreme Beings has made their way to Earth. They decided that the human race isn't privileged to live anymore. So they will destroy the Earth." 

Gomamon spoke up. "Isn't the Digiworld linked with the human's world?" 

"Doesn't that mean if the Earth was destroyed, the Digiworld would be too?" Biyomon's face fell at what she said. 

"Then we have to stop them!" Agumon spoke up. 

"As always, you all are right. I'm glad your training has sharpened your mental skills as well as your fighting skills. I will miss you all very much." Gennai began to type on his computer. "You will be zipped and emailed to a star ship leaving Tokyo." Gennai pushed the enter button. 

"Gennai! Come with us!" Palmon called as he and the other seven digimon were being pulled into the computer. 

"You must carry the hope of light and resurrection. I will see you all again." 

"Gennai!" Patamon shouted. 

"No!" Gatomon cried as she clawed for Gennai. 

"Goodbye, my friends." Gennai turned so the digimon wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. When they were in the computer, the old man clicked on 'Send'. The land around him erupted in fire as both worlds were being destroyed. "Come on, come on, send!" 

"Message sent." The computer spoke. 

"Not a moment too soon." Gennai muttered. 

In space... 

The blond teen, Yamato, turned to glance out the window. The Supreme Beings' golden ship glimmered in the light of the sun. Its energy blast was heating the Earth close to the temperature of the sun itself. Anger boiled under his skin. They were taking away innocent life, away from the people who did not know their wrongs. He slammed the porthole cover shut. 

"Sir, we're ready to bring the main warp engines online." The first mate told the captain. The captain of the ship nodded his approval. 

"All personnel and passengers, prepare for departure of this ship,_ Starsong,_ from the Sol System." The captain coughed loudly into his hand and noticed a white filmy substance come from his lungs. He thought about seeing the Emergency Medical Technician for it. Yamato strapped himself, his brother Takeru, and his Sora into their seats. There was no turning back now. Yamato's father took his mother's hand. 

"Taichi, buckle your seat strap now." The chestnut haired girl ordered. 

"I hate this. I can't believe we didn't stay and fight. The government just gave up! Mimi, we could have saved Earth if we tried." The girl just nodded her head sadly. 

"There are still people on Earth! Are we cowards, running from our enemies?" Taichi's sister, Hikari looked up at her streaming brother. Crystal tears welled up in her swollen eyes. One look and Taichi calmed down. 

"Brother, is it not cowardly to save a few than lose everyone?" Hikari said softly. Taichi nodded his head; his sister always amazed him with her wisdom. He sat down and strapped himself between Hikari and Mimi. 

"Jyou, do you know where we are going?" Koushiro asked his older blue haired friend. 

"I haven't the faintest idea. But somewhere far away from here." Jyou glanced out a porthole. The ship destroying Earth was almost complete with its work. In a few seconds Earth would be no more. 

_"All passengers of the_ Starsong _are requested to be seated."_ The com system blared. _"Ready for departure. Main thrusters and warp engines. ONLINE!"_ The Starsong's engines hummed and glowed with power. The space around the ship started to warp, and within a nanosecond, the Starsong was streaking across the Sol System and out of harms way. 

Yamato's father removed his belt and stood up for a drink of water. Stopping mid-step, he doubled over and coughed heavily. Looking at his hand, he noticed it had a white tinge to it. 

Hurrying to the lavatory, he noticed white spots all over his face and neck._ This cannot be good,_ he thought in horror. 

Meanwhile, Sora was rushing to fetch a drink for her mother, who was sitting near Yamato's family and herself. Her mom had been coughing up some white liquid. On the captain's deck, the captain himself noticed that his personnel had white spots all over their faces. He ordered a power down of the engines. The _Starsong_ ground to a slient stop in the empty space around it. The first mate ordered the doctor to report to the Deck. Even he had white spots. 

By now even little Takeru had noticed something was wrong. It had only been an hour since the starship had stopped. All the adults had pale white splotches all over their faces, hands, and neck. The com system crackled to life and the ship doctor spoke up. 

"All people on the ship, lend me your ears. It seems the Supreme Beings have done one more injustice to us and all ships that left Earth. They have infected all humans eighteen years of age or older with a nanovirus that is attacking the immune system as we speak. There is not cure available by our technology and medicine. The captain and all senior officers have agreed the best way to prevent loss of life is to put all adults into suspended animation or _hypersleep._" 

The newest news caused a great stir among the people aboard the _Starsong_. Children began to cling to their parents. Sora glanced over at Yamato, his face dark. 

"Quiet down. Now, you many ask how our ship is supposed to be run. All children seventeen or younger will be asked to train with the senior officers to run the ship until help can be reached." 

Taichi pounded his fist against an airlock, while Mimi fought against her tears. "This is a great calling and duty to the children who now will become adults and I have faith that in the end, they will save us all. They only have a day to prepare." Jyou shook his head. This was insane. 

"Yagami Taichi and his sister Hikari, Ishida Yamato and his brother Takeru, Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushiro, Tachikawa Mimi, and Kido Jyou, please report to the Captain's Deck." 

22 hours later... 

"I am so proud of you son." Taichi's father said affectionately. "Or should I say, Captain Yagami?" Taichi's mother giggled. Taichi's family was seated in the Mess Hall and served a lavish dinner. A sort of last supper for everyone with their families. 

All the children had been trained on navigating and running the ship. Taichi was picked to be captain for his leadership qualities, and Yamato to be his first mate. Sora was chosen to be the E.M.T. because she knew a lot about medicine and loved taking care of people. Jyou was the Navigation Officer, and Koushiro the Chief Engineer. Mimi was chosen for the Security Officer, with Hikari and Takeru given honorary titles as Official Helpers. They would do what was needed. Finally it was time for the adults to be locked into the hypersleep chambers. Families said their final goodbyes and gave hugs away. "Nighty night, hope they sleep tight." Jyou pushed the lockdown button, and the eight left the giant cargo bay together. 

On the Captain's Deck, Taichi lounged in the huge captain's chair and lazily closed his eyes. Yamato punched his shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over us, oh mightly leader?" 

"No sarcasm for you, or I'll lock you up." Hikari and Takeru giggled. "It's been a hard day's work for me." Just then the sensors screamed loudly. 

"Oh great!" Yamato reported. "An alien ship is on turbo approach, and they're powering up weapons! What do we do now, Captain?" Yamato's cynical voice rose. 

"Just shut up. Uh...Jyou, power up the warp core. Can we outrun them?" 

"We can try. Powering it up now." The _Starsong_ blasted through black space. The pursing ship caught up and fired lasers. It hit our heros' ship right in the engines! The ship stopped, dead in the water, so to speak. 

"Oh great! We're stuck in space far from our home, which I might mention doesn't exist anymore, with aliens about to kill us and no adult in sight!" Mimi whaled. Sora slapped her across the face. 

"Calm down, girl! You're beginning to sound like Jyou. I heard him whine before." Sora sat Mimi down. The main screen grew dark. 

"Now what?" Koushiro looked up at the screen. Eight figures of white appeared and blasted from the screen, knocking all children back. _What is going on!?_ was Yamato's last thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Thanks to palmon for finally sending me this fic! I was writing it at her house and she almost trashed it! *gasp* Well anyways I hoped you liked this, and if you did, please email me! If there was anything you didn't like or didn't understand, email me too about it. Thanks! 


End file.
